tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruta Takuboku
Mew Raspberry Doughnut (ミューラズベリードーナツ), also known by his real name Haruta Takuboku (春田春田), is one of the main protagonists of Mew Mew Raising Project. Appearance Human Kurisu has peach skin, short black hair, and grey eyes. His café uniform is version 3, a white dress shirt and black shorts. His shoes are his red with two different colored socks, left being black with red hearts and right being black and red strips. His school uniform is a black dress shirt with a beige sweater, black checkered pants and red shoes. His outfit is a white shirt, black shirt over it with a design of white outlined wings in the middle, a gold colored necklace, red suspenders, and black shorts. His shoes are red with two different colored socks, left being black with red hearts and right being black and red stripes. Mew His hair changes to light red and his eyes turn to dark red, he also grows a Schreiber's fringe-fingered lizard tail. His outfit is a dark red shirt, dark red shorts and light red boots. He also has light red garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with dark red lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a Schreiber's fringe-fingered lizard footprint, is on his left hand. Personality Sweet, caring, gentle, shy, easily embarrassed. As a child growing up he's always loved Mews Mews alongside Nomura and was the only person he could go to, to talk about that sort of stuff without being called a pervert. Abilities Transformation TBA Weapon Haruta's weapon is Raspberry Doughnut Sword, a sword in the shades of red. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle. Attack Haruta's attack is Ribbon Raspberry Doughnut Slice, which he holds the sword in his hands and then he slashes at the opponent, like if he was slicing a doughnut or pastry in half. Story Before Mew Mew Raising Project Mew Mew Raising Project Chapter 1 Relationships Parents They don't get along well. His parents are always fighting with each other, so they usually make him alone. Since his parents fight a lot he hides himself in his room and watches and reads Mew Mew Manga. Nomura Utako They've known each other since kindergarten and still remain incredibly close friends. They both have been interested in Mew Mews since they were kids. Kurisu Kita They seem to get along, though in Mew Mew form since they never met each other in normal form yet. Tamashiro Emika They've talked to each other a lot through the café and Mew forms but never in real life nor in their civilian forms before, so neither know each other personally. Shiroma Kagami They seem to be on good terms, so any arguing can be heard from them. Ritsushima Fukuko They seem to get along well when their working together in the café. Minami Fukuko Since he gets along with her twin sister, she tends to bullies him cause he's too close with her. Tao Ayao They tend to work together during missions against the Cyniclons but that's about it. Okawa Bokkai They tend to talk a lot about boy things since they both know each other are males in their daily lives since they ran into each other a few times before. Asano Emiri He finds her interesting though can't really say much since she and Shiba are usually flirting. Shiba Chiyako Finds her pleasant to be around and really calming and soothing. He can tell she's a sweet girl. Enomoto Mitsu Finds her a bit dramatic at times and wonders about her because of it, unknown that she acts that way due to being a drama club nerd. Omori Kanna Finds Omori a bit strange since whenever they see Inugami, she tends to call him Prince Charming and can't really understand why when he's their enemy. Furuta Yasu Calls her lazy since she barely does anything. Hates to have to do her work for her since she sleeps most of the time, especially in the café. Mukai Tatsukichi He can tell how much Omori means to him since those two are together a lot. Yuhara Etsuko Lazy and annoying to him. Can't really take her serious when she starts to act high and mighty. Fav He was nice to Fav at first when they first met, especially when he became a Mew Mew. But when things started to get "out of hand" he started to hate Fav cause of the other Mew Mew's life. Kissu Raion [Inugami International Name Changes Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Happy Tate Weapon Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Pastry Sword Attack Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Unnamed Attacked Trivia * The Schreiber's fringe-fingered lizard is found in Cyprus, Israel, Lebanon, and Turkey. * He shares both his Japanese and English Voice Actor with Naota Nandaba from FLCL. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is RaspDoug Sword. Gallery Haruta's School Uniform.png|Haruta's School Uniform Haruta Takuboku.png|Haruta's Casual Clothing Raspberry_Doughnuts.jpg|Raspberry Doughnuts Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard.jpg|Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard Category:Males Category:Red Mews Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Characters Category:Members of Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Mews with Lizard Genes